


Len's memories

by TheRamblingsOfaMadWoman



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, lisa and Len's childhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRamblingsOfaMadWoman/pseuds/TheRamblingsOfaMadWoman
Summary: So in my head Lisa wants to try and find and save Len after the Occulus and they find him but he is in a coma and they have to go into his head to find him. What they find is him reliving his memories.





	1. Mum and Dad

Writer's ramblings: this came to me after the episode where hey go into Rip's head. So in my head Lisa wants to try and find and save Len after the Occulus and they find him but he is in a coma and they have to go into his head to find him. What they find is him reliving his memories.

 

The Legends all fell to the floor as they entered Len's mind. Once they all checked they were ok they looked around the room. They were in a small house, with children's toys scattered about the place along with beer bottles. They can all clearly see into the kitchen where Len, the Len they remember is standing, stock still. 

"Where are we?" Jax asks  
"We are in mine and Lenny's childhood house" Lisa says as she slowly moves towards her brother. She looks into the kitchen and takes in the scene in front of her. 

Little Len is kneeling up on a chair, he has a black eye, watching his mum chop veggies. She is humming a tune.  
Len has been stone cold and still from the moment they arrived but he sees Lisa he starts pulling her back towards the Legends and standing in front of her so she can't see.

"Len what's wrong, it's mum she was the nice parent remember" Lisa is looking at her mum smiling. Len grabs her by the shoulders trying to move her so she can't see the memory. When she doesn't move he turns to the Legends for the first time and they see fear in his eyes. Mick immediately steps forward and blocks Lisa's view. "Come on Lis if Len doesn't want you to see something he has a good reason" Lisa takes a step back and looks at her two brothers.

"My god!" Stein exclaims, all 3 turn to look at him and the Legends are stood horror on their faces, Lisa and Mick both turn around, Len looks at the floor.

Their mum is standing over her little boy with a knife.

There's a sudden sound of a door opening and closing, Lewis comes through to the kitchen "hello everyone how are we- Ameila what are you doing!"  
Amelia turns her anger towards Lewis, she puts the knife down and starts hitting him. Little Len runs to his dad and stands behind his leg sobbing. Amelia swings her fist and smirks as something cracks, she glances down at Len as Lewis grips his bleeding nose. 

"Son go upstairs" Lewis says, but Leonard doesn't move he just stares at the floor.

"Go to your room!" Amelia shouts, both little Lena me adult Len flinch at her tone. He moves this time, slowly as though he is scared to leave his parents alone. The Legends glance at Len as the scene follows the little boy up the stairs to his room, as soon as his little hands lock the door the shouting and screaming starts. Little Len gets on the bed and tucks himself in, grabbing a teddy bear, using it to muffle his sobs. The scene and people disappear leaving everyone staring at Len and Lisa. Len is staring at the empty space, Lisa is staring at Len tears streaming down her face.

"Len tell me that's not true" Lisa's voice is barely above a whisper, Len slowly turns to look at her. 

"I didn't want you to know" Len says just as quietly.

"Know what that our mum beat you and dad!" Lisa yells, Len looks at the floor again.

"Amelia used to beat Lewis and me, when she died Lewis turned his anger to me and you. He took over her role" Lisa just stared at Len tears streaming down her face.

"Your saying that Lewis was the victim of domestic abuse?" Ray asked, the rest of the team gave him looks for talking  
"He was a victim of domestic abuse but that never gave him the right to then beat Lisa and me" Len replied never taking his eyes off of his sister. 

"No of course not" Ray said looking sheepish.

"I never knew that mum..." Lisa says, "all these years I have idealised her. I loved her. You always told me she was amazing and every time Lewis said otherwise you would defend her"

"That's what I wanted for you. I wanted you to have a perfect mother" 

"But she's not perfect, she's a monster!" Lisa shouts, Len took a step back almost like Lisa had hit him.

"She wasn't a monster Lis, don't think that of her" Len sounds tired and defeated as if there is no energy left in him. Lisa furiously wipes at the tears that refuse to stop, she looks at her brother and takes a few tentative steps before wrapping her arms around him. 

"I'm sorry she did that to you Len" Lisa's words seem to deflate Len, his shoulders sag and he leans into her his own tears falling freely now. Mick steps toward the two of them and wraps his arms around them both, holding them close.

The Legends just stand and watch as the little, small and broken family unit in front of them do their best to put themselves together again.


	2. Violent school boy

"Hey Leonard!" The legends watch as the scene unfolds, they are outside a school, Len is older now but he still as bruises and is skinny for a child at school. The boy who shouted his name is much taller than Len and at his back are 3 more children who are just as tall. 

Little Len doesn't turn around as he picks up his pace, he grips the straps of his backpack as he glares at the pavement. 

"Leonard! Hey wait up!" The boys catch up to him easily, the leader of the group slung his arm around Len's shoulders. The boys walked with Len away from the school, all of the Legends tensed as they the boys look around, clearly checking for people watching. Len kept his head down seemingly accepting what was about to happen. As they walked an opening to an alley way appeared, the boys quickly pushed and shoved the smaller boy into the alley. Len just dropped his back pack on the ground and turned towards them, eyes surveying them all.

"So your dad beat ya again did he" the boy smirked as he said it, like it was a joke. "You know my dad says that your dad is a bent cop who couldn't tell his ass from his elbow, you the same Leonard?" 

The boy grabbed Len by the front of his school uniform that anyone could easily tell was second hand and far too big for the scrawny boy. Little Len didn't even flinch as the boy's fist collided with his cheek, his head swung to the side and he just hanged there. The boy swung again and got the same reaction. He threw Len on the floor and before he could even try to move started kicking. The rest of the boys joined in kicking and laughing.

"Why not defend yourself?!" Stein said as he watched blood pour out of the little Len's nose. 

"Me against them, I would have lost. You don't get into a fight your bound to lose" Len said coldly not taking his eyes off of the prone figure of his younger self. The boys stopped as suddenly as they started. Little Len didn't move he just lay there arms wrapped round his sides legs curled up tight. 

"Your pathetic Leonard! Just like your father!" The boys laughed and cheered, "just like your little sister!" 

"Opps" Mick said, a grin appearing on his face as he watched the little boy clench his hand into a fist, little Len was up on his feet in seconds his fist crunching against the boy's chin. He followed it up with a good kick to the stomach. The rest of the boys just stood in shock. A phone rang as Len reached into his pocket he brought out an old, busted phone, he answered it his face changed to shock and anger. He grabbed his back pack and ran as fast he could not paying any heed to the boys he left behind in the alley. 

"Always did have a mean right hook" Mick said his voice proud, Lisa smirked too but the rest of the team looked sad as they tried to wrap their heads around what pain a little boy must have been through to be able to fight that well at such a young age


	3. Hospital visit again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Snarts were not strangers to hospitals

They watched as Len ran and ran, panting so much he might collapse.  
"Where are you running to?" Ray asked, curiosity getting the better of him.  
"The hospital" Len answered as he stepped forward towards his younger self as if he wanted to run alongside him.  
"So which hospital visit is this?" Lisa said, arms crossed over her chest leaning against the wall, she looked at her brother, the lines of sadness creasing his face, his eyes glassed with unshed tears. "Oh!" Lisa said, she deflated looking at the ground and her shoes.  
"Is it the time I think it is..." Mick asked quietly, the siblings nodded solemnly "ah".  
Sara whispered to the Legends, "maybe we shouldn't watch this memory" all of them could tell it was significant, the 3 thieves had just had a conversation without saying a word about a memory to a hospital. Knowing the three of them they were all sure that all of them had spent their fair share of time in the hospital.  
"It's ok" Lisa said walking towards them, "really it's just another hospital visit. Nothing special"  
"But you all remember it" Ray exclaimed his voice slightly high with shock that she was so calm about the memory he could see unfolding. Little Len had finally gotten to the hospital. He stopped outside the busy, bustling hospital and panted until he caught his breath.  
"It's not the worst" Len says his voice level.  
"It's the story of how I got this scar" Lisa stated as she pulled her top down at the neck to show a scar on her shoulder. She shrugged, "few stitches and questions and we were out of there."  
Little Len had shouted at a nurse until she relented and told him which room his sister was in while tutting about his swearing and manners as he began to jog down the white corridors. Len skidded around a corner and froze when he saw his father standing at the desk flirting with one of the nurses.  
"Yuck!" Lisa exclaimed, Len just rolled his eyes. Stein wondered how Lewis Snart could do anything but be by his daughter’s time in such a time of worry.  
They all watched as the small boy skilfully sneaked past every adult that was in the corridor and slipped into the room.  
"You're like a ninja!" Jax said excitedly, a big grin across his face. It quickly dropped when he saw the small form of Lisa lying in the bed. A huge blood-stained bandage swamping her small shoulder and skinny arm. She looked in pain even though her eyes were shut, and her breathing was shallow. They could all see Little Len’s face screwed up in worry and that well known flicker of anger that flashed across his face.  
“Good to know that, that look has been honed from a young age” Sara joked, trying to relieve the tension she was feeling at seeing such an intimate part of Snart’s life.  
“He was born with it” Mike gruffed as his contribution to the joke, he followed it up with a tap on his partner’s shoulder that to the untrained eye looked like part of the jest but to Lisa she knew it was as intimate as a hug for Len and Mike.  
Len made his way to the bed smirking as he leant over, "I know you’re not asleep sis" Len whispered into his sister's ear.  
"Thank God your here!" She exclaimed, "he has been flirting with any woman that has a pulse!" Lisa flirted, the Legends realised she must have been around 6 but she seemed perfectly at ease in the hospital.  
"That's what he's doing now" Len added dramatically rolling his eyes. Lisa looked through the blinds and huffed, "at least she's young, the last one was like 70!" Both of them pulled a similar yuck face their tongues out, brows creased, laughing.  
"And why wouldn't you want a 70 year old as our new step mum?" Len said, hand to his chest in mock shock. "She may be perfect and a wonderful house wife who won't know how to work the TV!" Lisa covered her mouth as she snorted a laugh.  
"No mum was the perfect one, no one can replace her" Lisa was staring out of the window looking at her dad flirting with a different nurse this time, she didn't see the way her brother saddened and slumped, but when he spoke his voice was happy and wistful, "yeah your right Lis, she was perfect"  
"Wow!" The older Lisa said watching her younger self, "I always thought I could read you and your fake happy voice yet... years you got away with that lie"  
"It was always hard lying to you, but I made up the stories of mum which in turn made it easier for me to believe she actually existed and to believe we did have a wonderful mum" Len sighed. They all watched as Lewis backed into the room smiling at the young nurse.  
"I know she's my world, my little girl" he said sounding genuine but they all knew he was only saying it to get in the nurse’s pants. He closed the door and turned.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" he snarled at Len.  
"Heard it from school so I came down. Would have looked suspicious if I hadn't" Len answered quickly, though they all knew it was a lie. They could see as Lisa shifted her pillow over, probably hiding the phone she had used to call her big brother.  
"Oh yeah suppose so" Lewis shrugged, "move!" he said making a shoeing motion at his little boy. Len deliberately shoved the chair back as far from the bed as he could and jumped onto the bed with Lisa. They sat like that in silence for a while.  
"Were the nurses and doctors not suspicious or worried?" Sara asked, her brow furrowed.  
"Yes, but then Lewis would just charm all the nurses and all the doctors knew he was a cop, you didn't blame a cop for something without proof and we were too scared to make statements because we knew they would just go missing and Lewis would be even more pissed" Lisa said in a matter of a fact tone.  
"It's all about surviving" Mick said matching her tone as he looked at Len.  
"If you don't mind me asking, what actually happened?" Stein asked in a quiet, careful way that made him sound like a concerned grandad.  
"Lisa will explain in a bit" Len said from his place, he hadn't really moved much, his back was to the Legends even as he spoke. "A nurse will come in and take Lewis off to talk about her condition and he will flirt with her then go off with her"  
"Disgusting man!" Stein said, the disgust written all over his face, Jax mirrored this look and his fists curled, like he wanted to hurt the man for leaving his vulnerable, hurt daughter her young brother in a hospital bed that he put his own daughter in.  
"Yeah but it gave us some time alone" Lisa stated as she walked to her brother and arm around his waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. As Len had said a blonde bombshell of a nurse with a size too small uniform that had so many buttons undone you could clearly see her boobs. Her red lipstick made it hard to look away from her lips as she spoke.  
"Mr Snart your daughter's injury luckily didn't hit any major arteries or do any permeant damage to her muscle or bone. Although there is some tissue damage, but that should heal with rest" she looked up from the board she was reading to look at Lewis who was smiling like the predator he was, teeth showing in a snarl. As she walked away Lewis followed, not even giving his children a second glance.  
"Maybe she will be our mum" Lisa said sighing as she put her head on her brother's shoulder, having to shuffle down the bed to get comfortable. Little Len mirrored what his future self had done and put his arm around his sister and squeezed.  
"What happened Lis?" He talked into her hair and she talked back to his chest, her fingers fiddling with the end of his school jumper.  
"I was in my room watching TV when dad came home early from a shift and I hadn't cleaned up. I only just made it down stairs as he got in and he slammed the door making me jump. I dropped the glass I was holding" a few tears escaped as she took a deep breath, Len's other arm coming across his chest to smooth her hair "he came in and shouted about the mess. I started picking up the pieces with he shoved me down into the broken glass shouting at me. It wasn't until he lifted me up and threw me at the wall I knew the glass had gotten stuck" she played with her hair as she spoke braiding small pieces of it together.  
“They get it all out?” Len said staring at the bandage.  
“Yup and you heard the nurse, I will be fine. Maybe even have a scar to show off like you do” Lisa said her voice not excited or joyful but she didn’t seem sadden by it either.  
“You’re too young to have a scar” Len stated, gently touching the bandage, apologising when Lisa flinched in pain.  
“You got your first scar when you were three falling out of tree!” Lisa said, Len just nodded.  
“Mum gave you that scar didn’t she” the older Lisa said her arm slowly dropping from her brother’s waist as she turned to look at the side of his face. He just nodded, she sighed and looked at the floor, all the while he resolutely stared at the memory. “Why didn’t you tell me” Lisa said her voice full of sadness.  
“You deserved to have a good mum, even if it was just memories of one that didn’t exist” Len answered still not looking at his sister. Lisa shoved her brother harshly causing him to stumble slightly into Mick. “I’m not sorry Lis”  
“You should be you lied to me for my entire life, why didn’t you tell me when I go older?”  
“What would that have done? How would that have benefited you or me or anyone for that matter?” Len wasn’t shouting like Lisa was his voice was flat, void of all emotion.  
“Not everything has to be beneficial!” Lisa practically screamed at her brother, she shoved him again but he was more prepared this time and held her arms that were threatening to shove him again. He tried to bring her in for a hug but she kicked out and he let go. He turned back to the memory as Lisa stormed past the Legends, no one mentioned the tears that were streaming down her face.  
“Len, she will be ok” Mick said, “it’s a lot to take in and she may brush this memory off but it’s not a good one” Len just simply nodded again.  
The rest of them watched as Len and his sister talked animatedly about school, Lewis, what Lisa was going to do when she go out of hospital and more teasing about the nurses they could see their dad following around, the red lipstick from the other woman slightly smudged on his neck. They couldn’t help but wonder what memories would be coming up next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When an idea pops into my head I write a chapter but I have no idea when a next one will be.. sorry!


End file.
